cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights
Disclaimer: I'm not trying to be combative, I'm just trying to make sure my points are understood. You're still presupposing a worst case scenario that doesn't necessarily playout every game, or even most games. Furthermore, you make it sound as if there is nothing that Metatron can do with a damage zone full of triggers when in fact there are still a few combos that you can get out of such a situation. Like Shamshel, Metatron is capable of fishing shields out of the damage zone with Nociel, and can even grab 2 shields in the same turn (all of this before attacking, allowing you to make other plays). Yes, Shamshel is capable of powering up the pegasi cards, but to a lesser extent than Metatron who gives them twice as much power. Shamshel is also less flexible since she only allows you to set up defense whereas Metatron can cater to defense as well as offense with the right combination of cards. Kiriel technically doesn't plus since you have to ride her in order to get the effect (granted you don't lose any cards as you do when you ride Metatron) and you can only do this once per Kiriel. If you actually take time to read my comments, I've listed 5 uses for Metatron: tailoring your field, powering up the pegasi units, refreshing counterblasts, trading cards between your damage zone and hand, and reusing cards like Hermieres. While Metatron may require other units to accomplish these, the possibility is still there and the chances of someone being unable to do any of these with Metatron is fairly low under most common circumstances. You say that "power isn't everything" but you included in your argument that Kiriel and Shamshel can reach higher power than Metatron, completely ignoring the fact that Metatron is capable of generating a more powerful field than Kiriel and has fewer limitations than Shamshel (also, that extra 1k can come in handy against crossrides). Now to adress Shamshel's limitations. As you said, Shamshel uses units in the hand, which effectively limits the selection of units she can send to damage. Metatron can effectively send any of the units that you have on the field or in your hand to the damage zone since you can call the units from your hand to the field but you can't necessarily return the units on your field to your hand. Furthermore, there is the timing of the effects to take into consideration. Metatron allows you to call units directly from the damage zone allowing you to set up a better offense immediately if possible. Shamshel, since she can only swap cards during the battle phase, cannot bolster your offense without compromising your defense (unless you're switching a card with the same shield value) and must wait a turn before you can call any unit you grab to a rearguard circle. With Nociel, Metatron can tailor your hand just as much as Shamshel. Yes, Shamshel is more consistent when setting up defense, but Metatron is more consistent when setting up offense, the difference is that Metatron is better prepared to cover its weakness than Shamshel (unless you can name an AF unit that can call cards from hand mid battle phase). Options. Metatron has more options than shamshel or kiriel, that is my argument. You can ''call the same units you send to the damage zone with Metatron's effect. You ''can ''use Metatron's limit break to reuse units or on-call effects. You ''can use Metatron to power up your pegasi units. You don't have ''to do any of these things. You are not ''limited to doing any one of those things, but the options exist. More options make a card more versatile.